


A Good Plan

by Neverever



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Crushes, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverever/pseuds/Neverever
Summary: No one seems to have a good plan for getting Steve and Tony together, except for Jan.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	A Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Planet 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139398) by [Selofain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain). 



“How many points for guessing what Steve loves more than punching tanks?” Bucky said to Sam.

Sam glared at Bucky over the top of his book. “We’re in the Library, Buck.”

“Whatever,” Bucky replied. He pointed his chin over to Steve awkwardly standing near Tony at the library computer. “Someone needs to do something,” he added. 

“Ugh,” Sam replied. 

“I could write a song --”

“You tried that and Steve thought you were singing about Natasha.”

“Yeah.” Bucky smiled. “Got a date at Club A out of that.”

“I’m trying to study, man,” Sam said, as he pointedly stared down at his book. “I want to get a good mark on the physics exam.” He pushed a notebook over to Bucky. “You might want to study too. I saw what you did on the last test.”

“50 percent isn’t that bad,” Bucky replied. He was looking over at Steve still stammering through a conversation with Tony. “That --”

“That is sad. I know.”

“What’s sad?” Jan said brightly. She put her books and phone down on the table and looked over where Sam pointed. “No, that’s not sad.”

“Oh?” Sam and Bucky asked.

“It’s tragic.” Jan dropped down in the chair next to Sam. “Tony goes on and on about Steve. All. The. Time. And he’s completely oblivious that Steve likes him back.”

Sam decisively shut his book. “That’s it. I’m going to march right over there and tell them.”

Jan grabbed his arm as he stood up. “Nooooo. You can’t do that,” Jan said while Bucky shook his head in agreement. “They won’t believe you.”

“Oh, come on,” Sam replied. 

A dozen students, except for Steve and Tony, said “Shhhhh” to Sam. Steve had wrangled a chair and was now sitting next to Tony at the computer.

“I tried that,” Jan hissed back. “It didn’t work.”

“What?” Sam asked.

“Last week, at the Robo Dojo. Tony was staring at Steve like he always does when Steve is working out. So I said something. They both laughed at me.”

“I wrote a song --”

“That’s nice, Bucky,” Jan said, patting his arm. “Natasha loved it.”

“What next?”

“Loki and I were talking about it --”

“Can’t Loki, you know, just wave his hands around and make them --” Sam said, demonstrating with hands what he thought Loki could do.

“If he could, he would have. Steve and Tony hanging out at Club A is cutting into Loki’s dance practice time. He’d do anything to get them together.”

“Anything?” Bucky asked.

“ _Anything_. We’re running out of ideas.”

“Except for locking them in a closet,” Sam suggested.

“Loki did that two days ago. Steve broke the door to get them out.”

“Was that before tank-punching practice?” Bucky asked.

“Tony thought it was very romantic of Steve to break them out like that.”

“Steve can’t decide which he likes more -- punching tanks or Tony.” Sam drummed on the table with his fingers. 

“Better be Tony,” Jan muttered darkly. 

Sam frowned. “Could we get Tony to unibeam tanks with Steve? They practice together at the blasting range a lot.”

“The Guardians set up a practice with both of them, and didn’t show up. Tony blew up all the available tanks in five minutes because he had a lab and Steve was sad for the rest of the day,” Bucky replied.

Jan made a face. “I just want to point out that the Guardians are not known for their planning.”

“Oh? They should have set the practice up at sunset when Tony and Steve could do some romantic tank fighting?” Sam asked.

“Nooo. Not during a class day.” Jan pouted while they watched Tony and Steve laugh and shoot finger guns at each other for some reason. “Tony’s not in our physics class,” she said.

“He tested out. He’s actually teaching the intro class now,” Sam said. “You know, in his spare time when he’s not mooning over Steve.”

“Steve’s probably needs tutoring.”

“Steve’s getting an A. He’s not dumb,” Sam said. 

“Working with me here, Wilson. See -- Bucky’s catching on.”

Bucky looked more like he was a million miles away than paying attention to Jan’s plan. Nat had just walked into the library. 

“We lost him,” Sam said to Jan.

“We’re better off. We don’t need a soundtrack for this.” Then Jan snapped her fingers. “I’ve got it.” She reached for her phone. “We’re gonna need a lot of help.”

“If you can fix it, Avengers Academy owes you a medal.”

Jan cocked her head to the side as she got ready for an afternoon of texting. “I’m thinking more Nobel Peace Prize.”

~~~~~

Steve eagerly showed up for Tony’s class. He was glad he was free to help Tony when Jan asked him to fill in for her. She was supposed to assist Tony in a demonstration for his intro to physics class. But something had come up and she desperately grabbed Steve. “Please, if you can. I’ll owe you big time.”

Tony talked proudly of teaching the intro physics class. Steve had seen him before in class -- he’d watched from the hallway while Tony carefully wrote out equations for his five-person class. 

There was just something gee golly whiz about Tony. Steve’s heart did flip flops whenever he stood near Tony. Maybe he wouldn’t be the best assistant Tony ever had, since he got so nervous around Tony at time. But he wasn’t going to let Jan down.

“Steve?” Tony asked.

“Jan asked me to fill in,” Steve said.

“Oh.” Tony looked briefly confused. He brightened up. “That’s great.”

“I’ll, um, just sit here until you need me.”

“Great, Steve.” Tony smiled broadly at him. 

“What’s on the board?” Steve pointed to Tony’s figures and drawings on the chalkboard.

“Some theories about the time fog. Let me explain.”

Steve sat entranced as Tony rapidly explained his recent theories about the mysterious Planet 9 that Tony swore was out there. Tony was brilliant and smart and Steve would give anything if Tony would just like him like he liked Tony.

“Uh, Steve, where’s the class?”

“Class?”

“Yeah, you know, Cloak, Dagger, Coulson, that Marvel kid -- they were supposed to be here --” Tony checked his phone. “Twenty minutes ago.”

Steve thought Tony was adorable when he was confused. 

“No one texted me.” Tony poked at his phone.

“Want me to call Pepper?” Steve asked. 

“No. I texted her. She doesn’t know what happened either. Class is today, isn’t it?”

Steve shook his head to clear it of extraneous Tony thoughts. “Yes.” He knew Tony’s schedule by heart. 

“It isn’t an invasion because we would have gotten the message too,” Tony reasoned.

Honestly, Steve wouldn’t have noticed Red Skull could ridden through the gates at the head of a HYDRA tank army because of Tony. “Yes.”

“Okay. There has to be a reason why.” Tony ran a hand through his hair and frowned.

“Let’s ask Fury.”

Tony shuddered. “Pym.”

“Fine with me.” 

Steve got up ready to track down Pym. He turned the door knob of the classroom door and the door didn’t move. Steve pushed the door and it still wouldn’t budge.

“Oh no. The door is locked. Again. Like a few days ago,” Tony said. He had an unreadable look on his face when he asked, “Do you think you’ll have to break it down?”

“We could go through the window. It’d be easier and less destructive.”

Tony’d face feel at that. If Steve didn’t know better, it really looked like Tony was into Steve breaking down doors. Now Steve was confused.

Then Tony smiled. “It’d be faster if you broke down the door -- Pym’s office is that way.”

“Are you seriously asking me to destroy academy property?”

“Maybe? A little?”

“The door could be stuck.” Steve kicked the door. Still didn’t budge. “You could use the repulsor on it.”

“That’s not nearly as sexy,” Tony blurted out.

Steve did a double-take. “What?”

Watching outside the window, Sam ran a hand down his face. “God, they’re dense. It’s like they have only one brain cell between them.”

Jan pulled out her phone. “Nah, it’s going to be fine. Plan is working so far.”

“It had better work.” He noticed that Steve was now trying to open the windows, which also were locked tight with Loki’s spell.

Jan called Tony. “Tony, put me on speaker.”

“Hey, could you get help -- the door and windows won’t open,” Tony replied.

Sam saw worried Steve standing next to Tony. Tony shook his head. 

“Tony, Steve. This is the deal. Loki will lift the spell on the door and windows if you take Steve out on a date. Club A. When everyone is there. You have to tell everyone it’s a date. Or else.”

“Or else? We’ll be out of the classroom.”

“Just know this, Stark and Rogers, you won’t be safe anywhere. We can lock you in any classroom, lab, or dorm room we want to. Go on a date on Club A or suffer the consequences.”

Tony looked at Steve who gulped. Tony shrugged, then hung up on Jan. 

“Wait, what you are doing, Tony,” Jan hissed as she furiously dialed back and sent two texts.

Sam tapped her shoulder. “Look,” Sam pointed out.

Steve and Tony were sitting next to each other on top of the desks. They were talking. Sam elbowed Jan when he saw Steve take Tony’s hand. 

“Ohhh, it’s happening,” she shrieked.

“They could be --”

Jan’s phone rang. “Yeah, Tony?”

“Fine. Steve and I are going a date, like you asked. You can open the door and windows now.”

“When.”

“We can’t go on our date if you don’t let us out.”

Sam signalled to a bored-appearing Loki to lift the spell. He nodded to Jan.

Jan nodded back. “Tony, you’re free to go.”

“Great. Thanks.”

~~~~~

Two hours later, Sam and Jan were watching Tony and Steve share a basket of fries and milkshakes. Tony had made a little sign for the table announcing that he and Steve were on an official date.

“You know,” Sam said, “I don’t think that was the best threat you could have come up with.”

Looking like the cat who got the cream, Jan said, “It worked. All they needed was a swift kick in the butt.”

“Right.”

“Well, I’ve cleaned up on my bets today, enough to go on a really excellent shopping trip. Now all I need is that Nobel Prize,” Jan said smugly as she gave Sam a fist-bump.


End file.
